Wonderland Rush
by TarotChild Conan
Summary: Logan and Carlos finally coffeced how they feel to each other and start going out. But on their first date they are sent to Wonderland. They are trapped and are hunted down. How wll they get out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a cross overe of Big Time Rush and the SyFy Movie Alice. Which is a mondern day Alice In Wonderland. Of which I own Neither.

The morning air was crisp and clean. It was unusual for the Palm Woods to be like this. L.A. had its own vibe but it wasn't crisp and clean. There was also a low thin fog that lay all around that gave a spooky feeling that made the Palm Woods feel haunted. Logan Chuckled at that thought of ghost. They weren't real. Him and Carlos proved that a while ago. He could still see the frighten Latino's face when he closed his eyes. Logan wanted so bad to kiss that face. His dark skin, velvet voice, ant that goofball of a personality, putting that all together and it always put his insides in a tizzy. Why was it so hard for him to tell someone how he felt? Why did he have to be in love with one of his best friends?

A faded shadow past quickly in the fog. Logan jumped and was snapped out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" yelled Logan. There was no answer. "Who's there?" he yelled again. He was then tackled from behind him. The opposite direction that he saw the shadow.

It was way too early for him but Carlos Mad sure that he got of bed early today. He wanted to talk to Logan. He couldn't explain why that ever since they came to L.A. that when he is around Logan he get all fuzzy and giddy. I was so weird. HE realized a few days ago that he had a crush on Logan. He knew that he had to tell him. Logan always got up early and walked around the Palm Woods early. He was observing Logan from a distance when all of a sudden he yelled who's there? Like he saw something. He decided to just stay quite but Logan yelled it again. Carlos looked up and saw that there was like a shadow thing and it was getting closer to Logan and he decided to protect Logan. He did the first thing that came to his mind and talked Logan to the ground. Logan moaned and he felt bad for tackling him so hard. Carlos quickly got off of Logan.

Logan turned over still on the floor. Carlos knelt next to him. "Carlos why did you tackle me?" groaned Logan.

"I thought I saw something that was about to attack you. So I tried to protect you."

"By tackling me to the ground?"

"It was the first thing that came it to my head. Sorry."

"Gee thanks. God I have a major headache now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok don't worry about it."

"I think I know what might help your headache." Carlos leaned down and kissed him.

Logan thought he was in a dream. Was Carlos actually kissing him? Well he had to admit the headache went away, but not the fact that he didn't want this to end. Carlos pulled back. "Why did you do that?" Logan asked trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry. I Saw it in a movie and thought that it might help." Carlos started getting up but Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a kiss.

Carlos was the one in shock now but once he knew what was happening Logan was able to tell that Carlos wanted this as badly as he did. Logan broke the kiss. "Umm is there something you want to tell me?" he asked playfully looking into those beautiful brown eyes that Carlos had.

"Yea I sorta do. But I think its better to just show you." And kissed Logan again.

It was quite a while before the back and forth make out session ended and Carlos's head was still swirling. They both had finally told the other that they where in love with them and decided to start going out but only in secret. They didn't want to be looked at as freaks till they were comfortable enough with dating each other. They were both new to the concept but they where both happy to know that there feelings didn't hid a dead end. When they got back to the apartment James and Kendall where both up and eating breakfast.

"Where have you two been and why are you both so happy?" asked James.

"Nothing. Nothing to worry about." Both Carlos and Logan both said in unison.

"Please tell me you both are finally going out?" Kendall bluntly asked.

Carlos and Logan's jaw just dropped at that statement and went wide eyed."Umm what are you talking about Kendall.

"Do you both realize you two talk in your sleep? Me and Kendall Figured you two liked each other a long time ago and bet when you two where going to start going out. Looks like you owe me twenty bucks." Said James.

"Yeah yeah. Good to see that it finally happened." And Kendall got up and walked away.

"Well that was easier then we thought." Said Carlos as he looked at Logan his new BOYFRIEND! He couldn't get over it.

Logan just looked at him and blushed. "Yep." And started walking back and forth on his heals then looked at James.

"Fine I get the picture." And left the room as well.

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and tugged him to the orange couch he sat down and wrapped Logan in his arms. He never would have guessed how amazing it would feel to hold Logan and just cuddle with him. "Hey I have a question for you?" he whispered into Logan's ear.

"HMM?" replied Logan.

"Would you like to go out tonight just the two of us?"

"That would be amazing." Logan said and turned around and kissed him. Carlos knew then and there that he was never going to get tired of Logan kissing him.

The day pasted by quickly. It was all a blur to Logan. The only thing that was on his mind was his date with Carlos. He had so many dreams of this happening but he never would have thought that it would. They had decided to go out to a burger joint that was close by, though through the day he was able to convince Carlos to go some where nicer, to where they could dress up nicely. Carlos groan and try to protest but Logan just kissed him and he gave in, though if Carlos did that to him he'd give in too. That was one way of getting what he wanted that he would enjoy doing. Though the thought of getting his way sorta made him feel guilty this was only going to be the first and last time he did that, at least he hoped. They headed down to the lobby and left walking side by side till they knew that they where out of view. Then Logan took Carlos's hand and the walked like a couple. They saw a little antique shop and decided to go in. "Come on Carlos it be fun to just browse."

"Why?" Carlos wined.

"Cause" Logan replied and went close to his ear and whispered "I'll be walking in front of you and you can watch as I walk."

Carlos pondered over the thought. Then kissed Logan on the cheek and whispered "You better get moving."

Logan walked inside and he could feel Carlos staring and he was a flutter. You could smell the history with in there. Old polished silver, copper, and gold glittered all over.

"Hello how can I help you young gentlemen?" asked the old caretaker of the shopped asked.

"We're just looking. We thought it be fun to just see what in here." Logan replied to the old man. He had long white hail that was pulled back in to two pigtails. He was dressed in a white suit with an off white vest. He looked like a white rabbit.

"Well then can I show you two some thing that you might find fascinating."

"Sure." Logan said. And followed the old man.

"Here it is. This is a mirror that was crafted in the late Victorian Era. They say it was the Looking Glass that Alice fell trough."

"Really Now?" Logan replied.

"Yes they say if you look closely you can see Wonderland." Both Logan and Carlos leaned forward. To go and see if they can see Wonderland, but instead they where pushed from behind and fell through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

A melding of blue, pink, and white cascaded a crackled pattern around them. They where falling and flashes of light blinked into their view and the sound of thunder could be herd in a faint distance if there was one. A room came to view so quick that the next thing they knew was the ground come into contact with there body and with a thud they where on flat land. It took them a while to get the air that got knocked out of there lungs back in there. The room had grass and a long corridor that lay with ankle deep full of water. "Logan where are we?" his lover boy asked.

"I have no clue Carlos. This is all new too me." A shadow of the old guy from the store past in their view. "There let's go after him." and Logan started going after him through the water. Carlos close on heels was following him. They turned a corner and they were then suddenly out side. They saw the guy and a man in a read suit and a man in a black suit with a head get up like a spade.

"Logan we have to help that guy." Carlos urged and started to run. "He…" he started to yell hey but Logan had clasped his hand over Carlos' mouth and quickly hide them both behind a near by crumbled wall.

Loud mumbling could be herd. Logan mad the shushing motion. Carlos nodded. "we can't go charging in and rescue the guy." Logan whispered. "We don't know what they are capable of. "he took his hand off Carlos' mouth. "I love you to death Carlos. I don't want to lose you. We need to be smart about this. We can't be ra…" he was cut off by a kiss from Carlos. "what was that for?" Logan asked in a daze.

"To shut you up."

"Why?"

"Because I already get the picture. I'm smarter then I make myself seem babe."

Logan blushed at being called babe. It felt so right coming from Carlos and quickly kissed him. "Let's get going and rescue the guy.

They quickly ran on their toes surprised that they ran so silently. They reached to the door and it read The White Rabbit. A strange pinging feeling in the back of his mind appeared as soon as he read that and he didn't understand why that was. They walked it to a wide white room. Bare from floor to ceiling. The was a light coming from the window and they had to quickly move past it. Luckily only their hands that they held together hit the light, not much to create attention. After they past the light their hands started to burn a bit and they looked down at them. A leafy paisley pattern seemed to be tattooed on both of their hands. They started to rub them off but it was no use.

"What are these?" asked Logan.

"I know just as much as you do. What that over there?" Carlos pointed to a room that seemed to appear out of no where. A single glass tea table was in the center. A small bottle with a red liquid with a yellow parchment colored tag stood in the center of the table.

"I don't know." Loan grabbed Carlos' hand to go see what it was. The found that the room was padded. Logan picked up the bottle and read the tag. "Drink me." And set it down.

Logan started to look at the room. Carlos couldn't help but stare at him move. It was hypnotic. He picked up the bottle. Drink me. How simple and strange. He set it down as well but he thought about drinking it, but Logan would have a fit. He stood next to his boyfriend. Logan seemed to be lost in thought. Logan turned around to look at him. Carlos just got lost in those eyes every time he looked and them. He look quickly at Login's lips and he wanted to just kiss them and maybe wake up from this strange dream that they where having.

"What are you looking at?" Logan asked.

"Just a sight that I hope I never lose."

Logan blushed and he knew that Logan still wasn't use to having him be flirty with him. "Now's not the time to be talking like that hun. We need to get back home. Where ever that is."

"I know I'm just saying what was on my mind." He pulled Logan close to him for an embrace. Just as he did they herd a door closing. They turned to see that they where now closed in. then the wall started to come closer and the backed up. After that the ceiling came closer. They were trapped in a enclosed space.

A small opening in the wall slid open. "Well well. What do we have here? A double catch I see. What fun. What fun. The queen will be pleased." It was the man from the store.

"What are you doing to us? Where are we?" Carlos yelled.

"My my. Such a temper. You just have to be good little Oysters and enjoy the ride." And the old man went silent and closed the opening.

They felt themselves being lifter up. They started banging on the walls. Hoping they would collapse. "Logan do you trust me?" asked Carlos.

"Yes of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I have an idea. When I tell you to we are both going to jump into that wall." He pointed to the wall that was to the side of them.

"What it we fall out and get hurt?" Logan asked.

"I don't think that would happen. Smell the air. What is it that you smell?"

Logan sniffed the air. "Water?"

"Salt water to be exact. I think we are above water. If we fall out we'll just get wet. Do you trust me on this?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here together." Logan grabbed his hand and it sent him into a flutter.

"On three. One. Two three." They jumped in to the wall. With a thud it fell open and they just went flying past it and down word into the water.

It took them a while to swim to shore. The woods what they came to was eerie with ill intention, or was it the fact that it seemed like it could just confuse you. They where cold and they needed to find shelter and dry off. Logan couldn't believe that Carlos got them out of there. He should have expected it from him since Carlos was the ram that took down everything in its way. He had to admit with out Carlos here by his side he be scared and would have had a breakdown by now.

"Well well. Some Oysters got away from the White Rabbit I see." Said a voice.

""Who's there?" Logan asked.

"My such a impotent boy. Where's the fun in rushing things?"

"Just show yourself." Demanded Carlos.

"If you can answer my riddle I show myself but I shall help you out as well."

"Fine what is the riddle." Snapped Logan.

"I can be as big or as little as needed. I hide the smallest and sometimes the biggest things. I come in a blend of shades and colors. I can be crafted or found. But I'm never the same. I'm a friend and a foe. But when I'm not there truth is what in the mist. What am I?"

"A mask." Logan said immediately. "You really think that was a challenge to me?"

"Such a smart boy. Well I'm good to my word."

Something fell on Carlos. A strange looking cat that was purple and pink striped through out from his toes to the tip of his tale. "Awww what such a cute kitty. Where did you come from little guy?" Carlos asked.

"Well thank you from the complement but you not my type and I came from above you." Carlos dropped thee cat and jumped backed.

"You just talked." Said shaking from being weirded out.

"Well of course I did. I'm the Cheshire Cat. Now if you would follow me."

They where hesitant but what the worst that could happen. Nothing Could get any weirder as they where. Though they did. They can to a clearing in the forest to a long table. Teapots and teacups of weird shapes laid around.

"Well hello there. Good to see you again brother. Though I don't see why you choose that form."

"Because" and the Cheshire Cat morphed into a human. "I feel more normal in that form."

"Well, who are these guests you brought to my Tea Party?"

"Some Oysters that escaped form the White Rabbit."

"Impressive. That hasn't happened since the Last Mad Hatter went to the other world after Alice. I'm the Mad Hatter by the way. Conan is my name."

Then that ping that was in the back of Logan's head came forward."Where in Wonderland aren't we?"


End file.
